SOUL X MAKA
by alice doran
Summary: MAKA AND SOUL HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME BUT IS MAKA FINALLY GETTING SOULS HINTS OF LOVE? AND WHAT ROMANTIC STORIES WILL THEY FACE TOGETHER HAND IN HAND   P.S I PLAN ON MAKING CHAPTERS AND GIVE COMMENTS THANKS
1. Chapter 1

I woke up tying my pig tails as I do every morning and walked in to see Soul in the kitchen sleeping , I giggled softly for his white hair was in every direction , arms closely around his soft face , and his breathing so lightly . It took every muscle in my body not to touch his face. I looked around the kitchen and saw bowls and other kitchen materials on the tan cab nets. I was so prepared to give him a Maka chop with a extra large dictionary I had gotten at the library just the day before, but I smelt some thing really good and walked to the cab net to find a chocolate cake on a green plate. It looked delicious, I noticed that my mouth was drooling and decided to take a bite. All hell broke loose once I took my first bite , I felt my face go blue , I started seeing monsters , I was being sucked in to the darkness , was this hell I screamed in side my head . I spit out the slice of cake and washed my mouth out with any thing I could find. While I found a glass of of milk and stared gulping it down I realized there was a yawn in the back I turned around to find Soul in the back of me stretching his legs and arms. He looked at me then at the cake which had a slice missing he started to blush a deep cherry red. I was confused Soul never blushes and right now he's all red. I tore my face away to take a look at the clock to find out we were late for school; I grabbed Souls hand ran out the door.

The whole school period Soul never looked at me or said any thing I tried making small talk but it never really did go far. For some reason I wanted to cry there was some thing in my heart that wanted the old Soul back the Soul that would talk to me and smile his big sharp teeth at me and have lunch , dinner , and break fest with me . I knew what I had to do I needed to go to him and talk with him face to face. I started home but didn't make it really far when I saw Tsubaki and had a chat with her about Soul I just couldn't get him out of my head . I told her about the cake and the how he wont talk to me and I looked at Tsubaki blushing "What is it" I ask confused "Today is valentines day Maka , Soul probably made the cake for you and is hurt that you didn't do any thing for him ." I start blushing "DOES THAT MEAN SOUL LIKES ME !" , she nods . I am confused I like Soul but I don't think I like, like him , do I ?

I rush home with a box of chocolate in my hands . I know its not as loving but at least its some thing . I open the door to find Soul ones again sleeping except on the couch . he looks so handsome I thought blushing lightly I walk over to him quietly not to wake him and sit a few inches from him , I can hear his breathing . and I confess what I think about him "Soul I think I love you , but im not totally sure yet , I mean its hard to explain I miss you when your gone , I thought about you all day , and I want you to pay attention to me and only me . I know im being stubborn and childish . but I want to say im sorry for not getting you a gift on valentines gift on valentines can you please forgive me ?" Soul opens his eyes and has a broad smile on I start blushing a deep deep red . "Did you hear me ." he nods and pulls my arm to his making me lay next beside him touching . he blows on the back of my neck and turns me over were I can face him he gives me a mouth watering kiss until we pull apart for breath and whispers "I love you soooo much Maka ." I give in , I fooled my self not knowing and all I knew from the very beginning I loved him and hear I was wrapped around his strong and tight grip . I was smiling and blushing I was happy and embarrassed . Soul have me another deep kiss I could feel my back shivering with enjoyment . I wrapped my fingers around neck . we looked at each other for a while and started laughing . all I new was life is good .


	2. ONE STEP AHEAD

"Soul wereout of milk." I said as I walked in to see him fast a sleep on the couch. I blushed reminding my self that we were now going out I was so happy . I went closer to him to get a better look at his face "hmmm.." he opened his eyes looked at me for a second and by surprise grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side I blushed looking at him with wide eyes . He smirked and kissed me on the cheek then sat up . I watched him slowly make his way to his room. I'm such a idiot I can't let him be making the first moves, I got to go up a level.

"Maka, yo Maka, you there?" I looked up shocked to see Black Star looking at me in confusion. "What Black Star?" I sighed in a bored face. He made a big smile like if saying I'm better than you face which kind of irritated me. "Want to play some basket ball? Every ones coming." I looked around Black Star to see every one waiting for me with smiles. I really am not a fan of basket ball, but I saw Soul in the group talking with Kidd and wanted to do any thing to be closer with him. He saw me looking and smiled a grin and gestured to come with him with his hand which made me blush a deep red. And that's how the game began.

"Maka, over here. Pass" Soul yelled and I quickly passed it to him in a swift move meant. Who made it pass Black Star and Kidd and passed it back to me and I made a dunk. Every one was tired since we were playing for about 2 hours non stop and fortunately the score was 45 vs. 37, me and Soul and Patty were winning. We all said are good byes and walked home. "Maka good game." "Yeah" I smiled warmly, trying to show him I was mature. Soul likes mature girls, right? I thought to myself not noticing Soul looking at me worried and confused. "Maka, you ok? You've been spacing out recently. I looked shocked "I'm fine." We were finally home and were walking past the living room and I was about to walk in to my room when I herd a slam and saw Souls arm leaning against the wall and his body creeping in the back of me. "Soul what are you doing?" he looked aggravated and disappointed. "Maka, what's wrong you have been spacing out. I'm sad that you won't tell me." He leaned in closer our faces inches away. I looked down startled and started to feel my heart do jumps and could feel my face going red. I couldn't keep it from him any longer he deserved to know the truth. I got out of the position I was in and put Soul towards the wall this time I was the one leaning on him he looked shocked I gave him a mouth watering kiss , when we gasped for air I could see Soul blushing this made me feel confident . This time I was one step ahead.

[WALKING TO SCHOOL]

"So you wanted to get a step ahead of me ?" he smirked . "I guess you could say that ." I looked away , to embarrassed to see him. He lightly kissed me on the fore head . I felt my head get dizzy and my heart pound hard . we walked up the school steps together making are way down the crowded hall to class . "everyone , listen up we are having a Halloween festival , there will be a test of courage , fun games , and lots of food . you all will be required to come , it will count for a half your grade." .I looked at Soul to see his expression , as far as I could tell he looked like he was making plans . he saw me staring at him "Cant wait" and winked at me . Ow no I thought right when every thing was supposed to get normal . "Cant wait" I said and sighed .


	3. this is HALLOWEEN

"Hmmmm." I hummed to myself thinking of the horrible day of the school Halloween festival. Maybe I can call in sick I thought, while I was thinking of excuses to get out of the festival I herd a knock at the door and saw Soul come in with a big grin on his face and started snickering "you are not getting out of this one, I will drag you if necessary." He said in an amused tone. I was furies at this time "please." I said in a cool voice "I have been looking forward to this since for ever." I huffed putting my arms to gether in a lock. He walked a few steps closer "well were see." He said in a light whisper in my ear and walked off chuckling out the door. By this time I had a shiver down my spine and could feel my face going cold . I knew this was going to be bad .

As I walked to school with Soul I could feel my legs getting heavier with each step. "Maybe I should just go home, Soul." He looked at me annoyed and grabbed my hand "sorry ,Maka not this time ." and jogged to school with are hands together. As we walked to school I could feel eyes watching us as we walked in silence hand in hand. I could feel my face go red and my hands sweating. "Maka, relax. I'm hear." And gripped my hand tighter for reinsurance. I could feel my face going hotter and blushing deeper my chest starting to ach. After a few minutes that felt like hours of finally getting down the decorated hall way and to are door I saw Tsubaki in a which out fit with a shirt skirt and a cape with a which hat and glasses and she looked pretty cute. She greeted us and told us that she had gotten some costumes for us. I and even Soul looked at each other with confusion.

I walked out of the dressing room feeling awkward and embarrassed. I could feel eyes staring at me. Does it look bad I thought feeling self conches? I looked at my costume it had white cat ears and a white tail with a short red skirt and a tan school t-shirt with a bell around my neck with black silk tying it around and my hair in regular pig tails with orange and white striped socks and my regular shoes. As I walked around trying to find Soul to see what he looked like, I felt a firm grip on my shoulder and turned around to see professor Stein looking down at me. "Maka we are running a Halloween café, things are starting to get really busy, we need some more waiters. Do you mind? Please." He said in a bored voice "That's fine." I said . besides I thought I'll see Soul in the café .

I walked around the class waiting tables and giving orders but every few minutes I could hear a sound of picture taking but when I turned around to see any cameras I couldn't find anything. I saw Soul and he was talking to a lot of customers but that wasn't the problem it was that they were all girls that irritated me. Soul you idiot, you flirt I hate you and walked out of the class wanting to scream with anger. I walked so far I was at the end of the school in the back with not many people their and started yelling and was about to run back but was stopped buy two guys. They looked familiar wait I thought those are the guys from the gang at school. "hey, you seem kind of lonely , u want to hang out with us?" the tall guy said in a deep voice I could hear the guy from behind laughing. "No thanks." I said in a frustrated tone. Right when I was about to give the tall guy a high kick to the stomach someone beat me to it and the guy fell to the floor with a hard thud and then gave the shorter guy a hard punch in the mouth making the guy fly a few feet in the air and land face first in the dirt. I was astonished to see Soul , sweating and breathing hard for air. "Soul what are you doing?" he looked at me with a worried expression and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to his lips with a breath taking kiss."Maka , I saw you walking out and came to look for you and lost your track but herd a scream, are you ok?" I blushed feeling bad and embarrassed "sorry Soul I was just mad I dint mean to cause all this … I,,I was just annoyed that you were talking to all those girls." He looked at me for a minute and started laughing "its not funny!" I blushed deeper feeling stupid. "Sorry!" he chocked out of all his laughter. Finally after he stopped laughing he picked me up in a princess carry, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I squeaked under my breath. As he carried me threw the city and to are apartment I could feel my heart beating faster and faster with no stop. He dropped me to the couch and looked at me with red caring eyes and looked like he wanted to cry. "Maka, I'm so sorry, remember those picture sounds?" I nodded slowly confused "I should have stopped those guys from earlier but I had to take care of those perverts they were taking pictures of you." He said in a sickened voice. I was shocked and couldn't find the right words to say."Maka, can I kiss you are very cute in that out fit. You have know how hard it was for me to just stand there and watch you talking to other guys. I really wanted to grab you and take you for my self." He said . I noticed his face getting red. "ok" I blushed my chest doing flips and cart wheels. He came closer to me and gave me a mouth watering kiss and then gave me a tight hug his head leaning on my shoulders, a few seconds passed. "Soul, you there." I whispered in a soft voice," Soul your burning up!" I half yelled. "Soul answer me are you ok ?" I was starting to panic.


	4. THE SAD FATE OF LOVERS

"SOUL,SOUL, CAN YOU HERE ME ?" I yelled I waited a few seconds but no reply. I gently put Soul on the couch and ran to the phone for help. I called stein and waited patently for the beeping to stop and herd Professor Stein's voice on the line "Professor Stein, help Soul wont wake up and he's burning up, what do I do?" I half yelled "Maka, calm down, ill be over there in a few minutes with some supplies. Until then keep a bag of ice on his fore head, put him on a bed or couch some thing comfortable to relax him and lots of pillows beneath his head." Stein said calmingly which made me relax a little. "ok." I said quickly then hung up and ran back to Soul on the couch starting to breath hard. "Don't worry Soul I'm here." And put him more on the couch with pillows below his head then went to the kitchen and cracked some ice with my Maka chop and put it in a bag and jogged back to Soul who looked like he was getting worse.

"Soul its going to be ok" I whispered and put my hand on his red cheeks and started crying feeling my heart ach with guilt. I should have seen this coming, I'm so stupid. I opened my eyes and looked at Soul and could here him mumbling about some thing but couldn't understand him. He started mumbling some thing louder and thought I herd him say some thing about his older brother Spirit , and a tear fell down his cheek ever so slowly. I grabbed on to his hand tighter and kissed it softly. I knew he was feeling pain but couldn't do any thing for him except to hope and it made me feel pitiful for not being able to protect the one I loved and most dear to me.

"Professor Stein I'm glad you're here." He quickly walked past me to Soul who still layed on the couch not moving only mumbling to him self every ones in awhile. Stein looked down at Soul and put his pale hand over his fore head and closed his eyes. I looked in astonishment and could see Souls body shaking a little and started mumbling louder and louder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IS HE HERT'" I YELLED. "I need silence Maka, please wait." and began closing his eyes again. I sat down trying to keep calm I closed my eyes and tried to think good thoughts, to get my mind off things but each time I tried I would start getting more worried.

I opened my eyes to find Stein also sweating. He opened his eyes and at the same time I could see Souls face getting to his normal color, his breathing going down, and his sweating lessoned, I could feel excitement coming threw me. "Is Soul going to be ok?" I whispered trying not to yell. Stein looked at me and then at Soul and looked like he was about to drop to his knees. I ran to him and could feel my excitement starting to vanish. "Maka, please listen carefully." I nodded slowly. "Soul has a very, very weak heart, did you know this?" I looked at him confused and started to feel dizzy my self but quietly said "no". he gave me a paned expression "Maka, soul needs surgery on his heart and he'll need it quickly, this is very serious. Please understand that he will need the surgery done before two weeks has passed or he will slowly start to die in his condition before.". I looked at Stein and walked back words beginning to see my self cry, the tears wouldn't stop they kept going and I quickly fell to the floor feeling my legs go num. NO I thought over and over again "NO" I Screamed That's not possible. Why I thought why I thought I could feel my heart aching and starting to hurt with pain and sorrow making me cry harder. SOUL I said in my head over and over again. I LOVE YOU!

Two days had passed since Soul's heart attack. I spent day and night by his side in the hospital. Not eating, not drinking, and I felt though as all my words were being locked up and would not speak just sitting by Soul looking through the window. Friends of mine and Soul's came to the hospital to comfort me, but I dint care and would still not speak just looking out the window, bored or to sad to watch would quickly leave. Each day that passed I could feel my heart being eaten at and myself getting weaker and weaker. The day of the surgery had come and I could only wait for Soul which made me feel horrible. Not only was I getting eaten up by sorrow but by guilt as well, every second that passed I could feel tears coming down on my now peal cheeks. "Maka Auburns," a surgeon yelled. I looked up at him slowly. He looked at me for an in stint and told me that the surgery was a …

AUTHORS NOTE : DON'T YOU ALL LOVE CLIFF HANGERS! ANY WAY YOU SHOULD READ THIS WITH SOME SAD MUSIC REALLY MAKES IT DRAMATIC GO TO YOU TUBE AND TYPE IN PIANO {SCHOOL DAYS, kanashimi no mukou piano} TRUST ME ITS GOOD ANY WAY KEEP READING TO FIND OUT !


	5. A DANCE FOR 2

"Maka Auburns," A surgeon yelled. I slowly looked up at him. He looked at me for an in stint and told me that Soul's operation was a success and that he would heal in a couple of days. I started crying of joy and could slowly find my words coming back. I ran in and found Soul laying on the bed his eyes half way open. "Soul." I whispered. Not wanting to frighten him. I slowly started walking up to him and then found my legs moving faster and faster, I quickly gave him a hug and found my self crying again. I couldn't help it, so much wait had been lifted off of my heart. I saw Soul looking at me with apologetic eyes and returned my hug and stared at me with shock. "What?" I said in my normal tone. "Maka have you lost wait?" I looked at my self and saw I was a little thinner than before. I didn't want him to worry so I lied "silly, no".

I ran back home to the house to clean and wanted to make some thing delicious to make Soul smile his big goofy smiles. I walked to kitchen and started thinking of things to make. Straw berry short cake I thought after a while. I wasn't the best cook but I would put my all in to this and after a few hours of mess ups I had finally made the perfect cake, I put in the fridge so Soul and I could eat it together.

I quickly made my way to the hospital to find Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty. I felt badly for getting a little angry at them, I wanted it just to be me and Soul. I'm starting to get selfish I thought to myself. I slowly walked in with a big smile on my face and everyone waved at me with warm smiles which made me feel welcomed but still a little angrier at my self for wishing them gone for the moment.

After a few hours of short talk and jokes we decided we would have a sleep over at Kidd's house, some where along next weekend and catch up more which made me feel grate. I knew I needed to hang out with friends it been two weeks since I actually talked to them, well its not like they didn't visit I just wouldn't talk back to them. Which now that I think of it was rude and selfish. I kind of felt like I should have leaned on their shoulder for support and they should have leaned on mine, I mean I wasn't the only one suffering they were to and I pushed them away and now wanting to get them back I will try harder and be more me and more supportive.

The day had come when Soul could get out of the hospital but to my surprise I didn't see anyone their like I all ways did. They probably wanted to give us some alone time I thought blushing to my self. "Hi, Soul You ready to leave?" I said in an energetic voice ready to go home and surprise him with my home made straw berry short cake. Soul looked at me with a happy grin and jumped out of bed and swung me in to his arms with a strong but gentle grip. "Soul." I whispered under my breath. He twirled me around the room in a swift motion making my hair fly around and I started giggling. I opened my eyes to find me right back swirled in Souls arms again which for the first time dint make my face blush but I felt more relieved and relaxed like I was just melting on the inside and felt safe wrapped in warmth and next thing I knew I was dancing around the room in souls arms and my head on his shoulder, my eyes closed and all my senses opened, dancing to imaginary music. I was so close to him I could feel and hear his heart beat making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

We walked back home hands together, in silence. Just his company made me feels special and could feel my heart beating faster. We made it to the apartment and I quickly went to the kitchen to get the cake. I came back and found Soul sitting on the couch his head leaning against the upper part of the sofa ever so lightly. I plopped down beside him and showed him my cake he looked at me with astonishing eyes. "Maka, did you make this?" he gasped "Yep" I said in a sweet carrying tone he blushed and asked if he could have a slice. I quickly gave him one then served my self. I eat it slowly trying to look elegant and took a look at Soul who was eating away with a mouth fool. I giggled loudly and saw a piece of whip cream on his cheek and put my index finger out and swiped the whip cream off his cheek and licked it off my finger, delicious I thought to my self. I looked up to see Soul wide eyed and blushing and almost dropped his fork, "what?" I asked confused. "Nothing." He said in a high voice. And put down his plate and u-tinsel. He picked me up and put me on his lap. "What?" I asked calm voice but could feel my face and chest burning. "I love you." he said in a low whisper in my ear. I put my hands on Souls cheeks and slowly filled in the gap between us, are lips locked and I could feel my hands going threw his white soft hair. My back tingling with pleasure. "Soul, I love you." I whispered in his ear.


	6. THE END

Author's note : I had a lot of fun making this story. Sorry it took so long I've been BUSY and I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE SEND ME COMMENTS IF YOU LIKE MY STORY AND IF YOU HAVE ANY (NEW) I DEAS FOR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS PLEASE TELL. ENJOY!

3 years later

"Mom." A sweet voice said softly with a big beautiful grin on her silky skin. "Hmmm." Maka said caringly, "When is dad going to be home?" Yuma said trying not to jump with excitement waiting for her answer. Maka giggled lightly and picked up her 4 year old daughter in her red puffy dress , "Soon, I promise." And gave her a light kiss on her cheek. A door creeping along the wood flooring made Maka and Yuma stare at the door seeing Soul walk in with a big grin on his face. Yuma ran toured her dad and gave him a hug, Maka was walking up toward him in a slow motion. Soul looked up at Maka and winked which mad Maka blush. Even though 5 years had passed Soul was still enchanting. his hair still naturally spiky and his handsome grin appearing across his face so easily still made her heart beat with excitement.

"You know it's Summer I think we should go to the beach." Soul said with enthusiasm "Really?" said Yuma placing her eyes on her father with respect and love. "Yeah, if that's okay with Maka?" Maka swiftly went to thinking trying to figure out the expense when she felt a sudden warm arm around her chest and a peck on her fore head she looked up to find Soul behind her towering her "Come on Please!" his eyes melting in to hers Maka sighed softly "okay." "YAY!" Yuma said jumping up and down in excitement. This is going to be fun right? Maka thought to her self.

While they were heading to the beach they found Kidd and the sisters , Yuma wanted to play with them instead of go on the trip and they said they would be more then happy to take care of her for the weekend. So we were back on our trip this time just me and Soul I felt a little happy being able to take a trip with my husband and started feeling sleepily and drifted off thinking of her wedding over and over again and all the hard ships they had gone through together holding on each others hands and leaning on one another when they needed help.

"Maka, were here." A husky yet familiar voice whispered in her ear . I slowly opened my eyes to find Soul just a few inches from my face his mint breath breathing on my pink cheeks "HUH?" and I could feel my self getting self conches and tripped over my feet "WACH OUT !" Soul yelled and put his arm out to catch me. "Sorry." I whispered feeling embarrassed and foolish, wanting to cry I put my face in my hands not wanting Soul to see my red cheeks. "You know Maka, you looked pretty sexy sleeping." and gave me a wink , I couldn't be sad around Soul I mean he was Soul and started giggling and all my embarrassment had felt silly and I looked at Soul to see him smiling at me with approval . I noticed I was still in Soul's arms and slowly put my lips closer to him and he filled in the gap between us and we started kissing.

I came out of the hotel in my bathing suit waiting to see Soul already by the waves. I admired his features for a few minuets before calling out to him I mean he is always cute and handsome no matter what he wore but the sun reflected of his red eyes making them glimmer and his white skin was getting a little tanner every day making it reflect of the waves and even his shoulders and chest seemed broader making me think how lucky I was. "Soul!" I yelled with enthusiasm wanting to get his attention he turned around quickly and looked as stunned as I did earlier and the surprising thing was I wasn't feeling self conches at all I felt the opposite. I looked at my self in the water and saw my striped bikini fitting perfectly around my slim waist, my hair in a side bun wrapped around in a butterfly pin he gave me for my birthday. I had to admit I looked pretty good.

"Soul, I'm glad we came it is really fun, I want to do this more often." I said with a big smile "Then it's a success." And answered me with a chuckle. "What." I asked confused he looked at me caringly "You seem to be pretty stressed lately.". I felt so loved I closed my eyes and gave him a beautiful smile and said in my most loving voice possible "I love you." I looked at Soul and saw him stunned his eyes wide and his cheeks red he attacked me with a hug that knocked me off my feet and was lying on the sand I looked stunned and looked around to see know one around I putt my gaze back on Soul he made my heart pound with adventure and put his soft lips to mine and I kissed him back wanting to make the most of our time. I gripped shoulders and pressed him closely, I felt over whelmed and I didn't want this to be a dream and so through the sun set I closely clung to Soul.

The weekend had gone by fast but I spent every minute with Soul and had a great time and defiantly have made some memories for a life time. We drove back to Death City and went to Kidd's mansion to pick up Yuma she looked delighted to see us and told us about her time at Kidd's and their thrilling adventures and wanted to go back as soon as possible me and Soul were both laughing at this and was glad that Yuma was getting along with Kidd but what surprised me at most was that Kidd was a good with kids, who knew. But I was sure of one thing no matter what will happen I will always have Soul and Yuma my dear loves.

THE END

AUTHERS NOTE : I have a new Idea and this one will be even better than this story but I don't want to spoil it but I will say it has to do with a rabbit and a wolf {people/animals}  
>cute and romantic !<p> 


End file.
